Yume Kawaii
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Gallu tenta achar um jeito de se declarar para Leena, mas, com uma confusão, tudo pode ser mais difícil do que parece...


Yume Kawaii

Sinopse: Gallu tenta achar um jeito de se declarar para Leena, mas, com uma confusão, tudo pode ser mais difícil do que parece...(Oneshot)

----------------------------------------------------------

Eu me vi sentado, só pensando nela, desde que descobri o que sentia, não consegui mais parar de pensar nela, sonho com ela, tudo o que faço, faço pensando nela, assim não dá mais...

"-Tenho de arranjar um jeito de dizer o que eu sinto, me declarar, mas como! Para um cara como eu, uma declaração deve ser o pior desafio de sua vida, jamais conseguiria fazer uma grande declaração, com palavras de amor e flores..." – No momento, Gallu estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem notou a chegada de alguém na cozinha

-O que faz aí parado, grande pensador? – Era Rioroute que entrava na cozinha, furtivamente entre os intervalos dos treinos de Phill para comer

-Devia imaginar que uma hora ou outra você apareceria aqui, afinal, estamos na cozinha não é mesmo? – Gallu riu com seu próprio ironizo

-Como você é engraçadinho Gareas Ellid, mas afinal de contas, o que você fazia por aqui, pelo visto não estava comendo... – Havia um pequeno tom de curiosidade na voz de Rio

-Nada que fosse da sua conta, além do mais não sou que nem você que vive na cozinha, só comendo – Fala Gallu um pouco irritado – Além do mais, só estava querendo ficar sozinho para pensar um pouco, só isso – Gallu se levanta e ia em direção a sala, mas para ao ouvir mais uma vez a voz do amigo

-Posso saber o assunto ao qual pensava tão concentrado? – Rio realmente é um curioso sem igual, Gallu ia abrir a boca para protestar algo como "isso não é da sua conta", quando ouvem uma voz familiar vindo na direção deles

-Droga! – Rioroute se esconde dentro do armário – Não diga a ela que eu estou aqui sim Gallu? – A voz de Rio soava medrosa, Gallu não pôde deixar de rir com isso

-Gallu! Você viu o Rioroute? Ele saiu do treino sem a minha permissão e sumiu, imaginei que ele estivesse na cozinha! – Diz uma Phill muito irritada, a procura do namorado guloso

-Não, eu não o vi, ele deve estar por aí, agora, com licença que eu vou descansar... – Dizendo isso, Gallu sai de frente da porta da cozinha e vai para o quarto, deita-se na cama e volta a pensar...

"-Se não consigo me declarar ou mesmo dizer o que sinto de um jeito tradicional, posso pensar em um jeito diferente, revolucionário, e além do mais, sou muito tímido para me declarar de um jeito tradicional" – Gallu se senta na cama e olha o criado-mudo – "Posso tentar me expressar por uma carta!" – Gallu se levanta e, mais do que rápido se senta na cadeira e pega o papel...

Depois de horas de tentativas, Gallu descobre que não servia para aquilo, jamais conseguiria escrever uma carta, depois de infinitas tentativas de um começo, ele desiste e resolve, realmente descansar um pouco, se deita e dorme profundamente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala:

-Leena! – Phill gritava com toda a força de seus pulmões, e esta logo aparece na porta com uma cara extremamente sonolenta

-Fala Phill...Queria dormir e você fez questão de me acordar... – Leena estava mal-humorada por ter sido acordada desse jeito e Phill percebeu

-Só quero que você vá chamar o Gallu no quarto dele para a janta... – Phill disse suavemente para não machucar os ouvidos de Leena que tinha acabado de acordar, antes que esta começasse a fazer um escândalo por causa da voz de Phill

-Está certo, eu vou, mas não precisava ter me acordado para essa tarefa, tem muitas outras pessoas nessa nave e eu passei a noite passada inteira em claro consertando a Ingrid do Gallu! – Lenna dizia com voz manhosa e Phill ignorou se virando para a comida que preparava, Leena resmunga alguma coisa e vai ao quarto de Gareas

-Gallu? – Leena abre a porta com cuidado e o vê deitado dormindo, Leena sorri carinhosamente e se aproxima, mas antes que o acordasse, algo mais chama sua atenção

-"Cartas, para quem serão?" – Leena não resiste a curiosidade e pega uma nas mãos, começa a ler e se entristece com o conteúdo – "Ele ama outra..." – Diz Leena com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

-Leena, o que você faz aqui? – Pergunta um Gallu muito sonolento que acabava de acordar e via sua parceira parada perto de seu criado-mudo

-Nada! – Leena mais do que rápido, esconde a carta atrás do corpo – Só queria te chamar para jantar, bem, agora já vou indo! – Leena sai correndo do quarto e Gallu não entende o porquê, ele se levanta meio sonolento e no escuro, tropeça em alguma coisa e machuca o pé

-Ai! Droga, essas coisas que ficam no caminho! – Ele resmunga indo até o criado-mudo e o observando atentamente, não havia nada ali, e tudo estava em seu devido lugar – "Deve ter sido imaginação minha ou ela devia estar apressada para ir ao banheiro ou sei lá..." – Gallu sai do quarto e vai para cozinha, chegando lá, não avista Leena, estranha

-Phill, onde está a Leena? – Gallu olhava confuso as pessoas na cozinha

-Ela disse que ia tomar banho e depois vir jantar... – Diz Phill sem muitas preocupações se sentando para comer – Você não vem comer?

-Hai! – Gallu se senta rapidamente na mesa e saboreia o delicioso jantar...

"-Droga! Ele gosta de outra! – Pensava Leena debaixo do chuveiro com lágrimas nos olhos, estava tudo lá "Te amo Lita" , mas afinal de contas, quem é essa Lita?" – Leena estava irritando-se, resolve sair do chuveiro e ao faze-lo encontra Phill em seu quarto

-Phill? O que faz aqui? – Pergunta Leena, já vestida depois do banho e terminando de enxugar o cabelo

-Eu vim ver se estava tudo bem, afinal, você não costuma faltar a janta... – Diz Phill preocupada com a amiga

-Não é nada, apenas não estava me sentindo bem, é isso, nada demais... – Leena falou sem muita convicção e com os olhos distantes

-Se você conseguir convencer alguém disso com essa sua cara, eu te dou um prêmio! – Phill disse já perdendo um pouco de sua paciência, mas se arrependeu profundamente de ter dito aquilo ao ver a amiga começar a chorar descompassada e se ajoelhar ao lado da cama, Phill corre para o seu lado

-O que foi Leena, não chore assim não, o que houve? Foi alguma coisa que eu te disse? – Phill agora, estava realmente preocupada

-Ele gosta de outra Phill...De outra... – A voz de Leena soava muito baixa, quase inaudível

-O que? Quem? – De repente Phill percebeu tamanha era a sua burrice – O Gallu gosta de outra garota Leena?

-S-Sim... – Leena não conseguia parar de chorar descompassada – Uma tal de Lita, eu vi a carta que ele escreveu para ela

-Não fica assim, calma, nós vamos atrás de todas as Litas desse mundo para descobrir quem é essa tal aí! – A voz de Phill soava triunfante e um tanto o quanto empolgada

-E depois o que? O que vai adiantar saber quem é a garota? Ele não gosta de mim mesmo... – Leena dizia com insignificância, mas aos poucos ia se acalmando

-Nós vamos mata-la! – Phill realmente tinha se empolgado – Nós vamos matar a vaca que roubou o amor da minha amiga e ele vai ficar sem ela! – Leena ri de tal atitude de Phill e esta de tranqüiliza ao ver a amiga sorrindo – Agora você vem jantar? – Diz Phill levantando uma sobrancelha

-Hai, hai! – Leena se levanta e vai com a amiga, não podia negar o fato de estar muito triste, mas isso ia passar, tinha que passar, afinal existem muitos outros homens no mundo não é mesmo?

A janta das amigas tinha se passado tranqüila e com muitas risadas graças as palhaçadas de Phill para alegrar a amiga, e esta se divertia bastante também, mas tinha algo, uma agonia que insistia em ficar em seu coração, não importava o que fizesse, nem todas as palhaçadas de Phill iam tirar isso de seu coração...

Na sala:

-Droga! – Gritava Gallu vindo do quarto e se sentando no sofá, deixando todo seu mau-humor a mostra

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rio pergunta preocupado com o amigo

-Sim!

-O que houve?

-Não te interessa! – Gallu responde entre os dentes

-Tá, calma, não precisa falar se não quiser, só queria ajudar... – Passam-se alguns minutos com um desconfortável silêncio, quando passam pela sala Leena, Phill e Shun conversando animadamente, elas passam distraídas e nem percebem Rio e Gallu ali, mas Rio percebeu o olhar que ele lançava a menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis

-O que aconteceu entre vocês? – Pergunta um Rio calmo

-Entre quem! – Diz Gallu corando

-Entre você e a Leena bobão, ou acha que eu não percebi os olhares que você estava lançando para ela ainda a pouco...

-Nada... – Diz Gallu baixando a cabeça

-Como nada, eu bem sei que você tem escondido esse segredo por um bom tempo, você devia se declarar, afinal, se você nunca fizer isso, ela nunca saberá – Disse Rio dando de ombros e se levantando para sair

-Espera! – Rio olha para Gallu que agora o encarava – Como eu faço?

-Como você faz o que Gallu?

-Como eu me declaro, não consigo escrever e nem falar com ela, como você fez para se declarar para a Phill? – Gallu pergunta na esperança em que o amigo lhe desse uma dica

-Não fiz nada, só rolou se é que me entende, você precisa de um momento especial onde as coisas ocorram calmas e tranqüilas para você conseguir falar com a Leena e se declarar

-Você tem razão, mas como se não há um momento de sossego neste lugar, sempre acontece alguma coisa, ou alguém interrompe ou aparecem victims...

-Paciência amigão, você chega lá! – Dizendo isso Rio se retira

"-Ele tem razão, vou ver o que ela está fazendo agora!" – Pensando assim, Gallu sai da sala a procura de Leena, vaga durante muito tempo até encontra-la na parte de descanso dentro de G.O.A.

-Leena? – Ele a chama e ela o olha, ele se senta ao lado dela em frente ao lago e ela continua a observar este como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, eles permanecem desta forma durante um bom tempo, sem traçar nenhuma palavra, nenhum olhar, até que Gallu decide quebrar o silêncio

-Leena, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... – A voz de Gareas saia nervosa

-Fale – Leena estava tão distraída que não percebeu o nervosismo do parceiro, Gallu por sua vez, virou com os dedos o rosto dela para ela, surpresa, ela cora

-Olha, eu sei que talvez você não sinta o mesmo que eu, mas eu gostaria de...Dizer uma coisa muito importante... – Leena prestava muita atenção e o olhava nos olhos – Eu...Eu te...Eu te amo, droga!

Leena arregala os olhos, surpresa, mas depois o observa carinhosamente – Eu também te amo! – Gallu sorri e os dois se beijam apaixonadamente, um beijo longo, quente e muito esperado pelo casal

-Espera um pouco! – Leena tenta falar mais Gallu lhe toma os lábios novamente, depois de alguns minutos trocando carícias, eles se separam para tomar ar

-Senhor Gallu, e para quem era a carta que você escreveu aquele dia! – Leena pergunta curiosa e arqueando a sobrancelha

-Já vi que isso vai ser uma longa história... – Comenta Gallu, olhando para a parceira que exigia uma explicação, ele sorri e diz em seu ouvido – Deixa isso para depois, nós já perdemos muito tempo até agora – Ele mordisca a orelha dela e eles voltam a se beijar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Fim _

_E aí, o que acharam, me escrevam dizendo, até mais, kisus!_


End file.
